


here we go

by lailbroth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Realistic relationship, Smut, awkward first meetings, dream is awkward, dreamz adhd is portrayed, eventually there’s smut, funny thoughts hehe, idk man, i’m fr this is a realistic fic, mlm, no over feminine george, no over masculine dream, not over sexualized george, sapnaps there, these r real people bro, tommy is a menace, tubbos there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailbroth/pseuds/lailbroth
Summary: a fic where there’s a realistic relationship and both men aren’t over sexualized
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. here we go

Dreams POV

_Me and George had been dating for a while now and currently he was on his way to my house in an uber post-flight I’m very excited obviously, he’s my best friend. And technically my boyfriend but this just doesn’t feel.... real? Like this isn’t happening right now? I know any moment George will walk through that door and things will never be the same but I don’t think I care all that much. I’m sure you’re expecting me to be all like “Oooo me and George have camboy aggressive rough sex all day and night and I can’t wait for him to get here so I can rail his brains out” but that’s just like, not true? Our ‘fandom’ I guess, has this picture in their head that Gogy is such a slut for big daddy Dre but we are just... normal? We play minecraft aaaand we joke around, and we have fun! We’re just normal dudes who like eachother lol. Oh wait have I been just like internally monologuing this entire time no I totally have that sucks._

Dream checked his phone, he had one message from **gogs :)** from 2 minutes ago and a missed call “open the damn door it’s really hot out here”

Dream laughed, then came to the sudden oh-shit-he’s-outside realization and rushed to the door quicker than he probably should have.

Once the door was opened Dream looked down upon George and George looked up at Dream, they starred at each other for at least like a second and a half before breaking in to the “omg you’re really here” song and dance. George let himself in not wasting any time to look around Dreams apartment.

_Why does he keep just stopping and starring at me dude wtf stop looking at me like that you got a starring problem bud?_

Dream laughed to himself a bit, okay that vine is actually kinda funny.. “what lol” Dream said in a joking tone questioning the stares.

George narrowed his eyes, “Are you forgetting that this is my first time ever seeing you in person.” He said with a straight face his eyebrows slightly curling. “oh” _oh yeah, wait no no no fuck what i’m ugly wait no i’m definitely not ugly but what if he THINKS i’m ugly here we’ll just ask him if he thinks i’m ugly_ “oh yeah” he chuckled. _ok this is NOT what we agreed upon my body is betraying me no stop wait isn’t Nick home_ “oh yeah Sapnap is home by the way” he said lightly, showing no expression “Dream are you like okay why the hell wouldn’t you tell me that of course I want to say hi to Sapnap” George said half seriously half poking fun,

Dream led George up to Sapnaps room and without any warning barged in. He was kinda just sitting there scrolling through twitter, he looked up and immediately lit up “HOLY SHIT GEORGE DUDE WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME HE WAS HERE???” Dream shrugged.


	2. what you all came for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff wooo

George’s POV

 _Dream is acting kind of weird but i’m gonna put it past him, Dream is a weird guy to be honest._ George chuckled at his thoughts. _I’m sure once he gets used to me being here he’ll be back to good ‘ol Dream._

Sapnap and Dream were mid debate about the trolly problem: 1 person on the left track, 3 on the right track, who do you choose to run over? Dream was debating that they run over the three and stick a pole out the window to kill with other one and admittedly it was a bit funny but Sapnap was heated in debate about this despite Dream not taking it seriously. George was starting to get a bit sleepy from the plane and car ride but didn’t want to interrupt the ‘argument’ taking place. Dream stopped for a moment to ask both of the boys what they wanted for dinner. Sapnap suggested Taco Bell since George had never had it before but George simply said “I don’t have much of an appetite, I think i’m gonna go lie down i’m really tired from the flight”, he had gotten in really late due to some turbulence Dream took his hands out of his pockets and began to speak with them “I’ll show you my room where you can put your bags down and rest, cool?” Sapnap giggled, “Smooth one Dream, you’re down-bad.” “What does that even mean Sapnap” George replied but Sapnap just laughed even more.

Dream led George down the hallway and to the right where his room was. It wasn’t anything special really, it was a little messy actually. George immediately fell face first on to the bed exaggerating just how tired he was and yawned in to the bed making more of a “ _pfaaaaaaab”_ sound. Dream laughed, a real laugh, and looked at George whilst he got comfortable. 

_This feels normal. Why is his bed so soft lol? are American mattresses different than the ones back home? I’ll have to ask Tommy about tha-_ “TOMMY.” “WE FORGOT TOMMY.” George yelled slipping out of his sleep. Dreams eyes widened as he pulled out his phone **3 missed calls from literal sperm cell** “Fuck” “I’ll ask Sapnap to pick him up from the airport i’m a little tired too i’m gonna be honest,” Dream speed walked out to go alert Sapnap and came back and george was slipping in and out of sleep

”Do you mind if I join you?”

”Absolutely, you stink” George laughed

”Yeah yeah whatever scoot over and don’t fucking hog” dream said, slipping a smile.

George rolled over so that he would face dream, opening his eyes.

”Can we like cuddle or something?- itsokayifyoudontwanttoyoucansayno” Dream blurted out

”I mean do you want to?”

”Yeah”

”Okay”

They both kinda just sat there not initiating anything

”Dream you’re like a fucking grade schooler do i need to initiate it”

”Yeah”

George placed his hands around dreams chest and rested his head on his shoulder but this was kinda uncomfortable for both of them, they rolled around for like 10 minutes before settling in the weirdest fucking stance ever seen by mankind where Dream was basically spooning george but their legs were intwined and George’s face was in Dreams chest and Dream’s head was nested in George’s hair.

”Comfortable?”

”Surprisingly yes”

They both drifted off to sleep, Dream before George. George noticed how Dream twitched a lot in his sleep, was he nervous? Did he do this regularly? He eventually let himself go and fell asleep.

They both slept like that for about 30 minutes.... Before Sapnap arrived with Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy charged in to Dreams room immediately practically shouting in his thick accent “WHERE IS BIG D I WANT TO SEE THE FACE REVEAL” Opening the door, standing in the doorway whilst George awoke with some “huh? whos there?” sounds and Dream peeked his head up, knowing too well what was gonna happen. Tubbo screamed, his voice cracking “THEYRE HAVING SEX! AVERT YOUR EYES TOMMY!!!” The two finally awoke and George quickly replied “we’re NOT”. Tommy hadn’t said a word “Tommy?” Dream said.

”AAAAAHGHHHNN OH I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU TWO WERE SHAGGING I JUST KNEW IT MOTHER FUCKER DREAM YOU COULDNT JUST WAIT? OHHHH TUBBO YOU OWE ME 10 DOLLARS AND SKEPPY TOO!!” He shouted, his accent being almost unreadable

George was completely tired of this 5th grader interrupting his nap with his boyfriend. Sapnap seemed to get the memo and shut the door but the boys could still hear them laughing from behind it.


	3. they r cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got a lot more attention then i thought it would

Dreams POV

_Well that was embarrassing_

His confidence was basically nonexistent at this point, Tommy, Tubbo, AND SAPNAP had just walked in on him cuddling with his boyfriend

It’s not that their friend group didn’t know the two were dating, they had never illicitly stated it to anyone but Quackity and Sapnap but everyone knew nonetheless. It was embarrassing either way.

Dream groaned in to george’s shoulder and shifted himself so that he was looking directly at the ceiling. “Well i’m definitely not falling back asleep now...” George shifted a bit to match Dreams movements “I definitely can’t go BACK OUT there now..” they both looked at each other and slowly started to curl smiles and laugh

_This is stupid, it’s just them being stupid I have no reason to be uncomfortable. My boyfriend is here, my best friends... both of them.. Are here, and there’s Tommy and Tubbo of course and Wilbur will be here tomorrow with Bad and Skeppy. You have no reason to be feeling uncertain right now Dream. Suck it up._

George’s mouth moving snapped Dream out of his thoughts “What?” 

“I said are you okay”, “You look like you have a lot on your mind.” 

Dream scoffed, “Yeah I was just thinking about Minecraft, the new update, I wonder if i’ll be able to clutch with those leaf things.. Drip leaf things” 

“Dream”

”Yeah?”

”I flew 12 hours and an hour long uber to be in this bed with you and you’re thinking about Minecraft” George joked, it was quite obvious it was a joke really. He even did a little pity laugh after to show that Dream should be laughing right now, but Dreams rejection sensitivity dysphoria had other plans.

_Does he think I don’t love him? Is he getting tired of me already? Do I not love him enough?_

”I’m sorry” Dream said, looking away. George looked back up at Dream, “No, Dream- I’m joking” He flashed a smile

”Oh,”

”Pfft”

George planted a little kiss on Dreams forehead then stretched out, preparing to walk out of the room while Dream did the irl version of a “:)”

_That was new. It was nice, I like that._

**About 20 Minutes later**

They had both stepped out of the room together, a pang of embarrassment still lingering as they walked to the living room, assuming that’s where everyone was

”BIG DEEEEEEEE!” said Tommy, obviously. As he broke in to a quick “No I mean Little D- No erm how about D money? D MONEYYYYYY ME GUSTA!!!!”

”Hey lovebirds” said Sapnap smartly.

Tubbo just grinned

They we’re watching Love and Hip Hop, a trashy drama reality show about ladies who hate each other and rap, Sapnap liked it but Dream didn’t care for reality television 

“Sapnap turn that off, reality tv is all staged anyways.”

”1. Not true. 2. I guarantee you Tommy, nor Tubbo, nor George, have ever seen anything like this in their entire little british boy life, observe them Dream”

All three of the boys were completely immersed in the show while 3 older women argued throwing around terms like ‘Bitch’ and ‘Hoe’ This show was the peak of America. But Dream had to admit, it was pretty funny seeing all three of them throwing around ‘oooo’s and ‘ahhh’s at the insults.


End file.
